I Love You
by Dana-Jellybean
Summary: Set after the events of Breaking Dawn- Garrett and the Denali's travel north and emotions run wild.


They had escaped it, they had escaped almost certain death; Garrett had kept his promise, to follow the woman called Katrina. She along with her coven had welcomed him to join them and so after bidding farewell to the Cullen's- they had set off to Denali in their silver Jeep. Garrett would have much preferred to run there, rather than ride in a car, but he did not have any other choice really; he respected their choices since he was to be their guest for some time to come. As the Jeep trundled along the road at a somewhat human pace, Garrett watched Katrina staring quietly out the window- her beauty was unmasked by the sadness in her caramel eyes. Though the other Denali's were mourning the loss of Irina- but Kate seemed the most affected- her personality lacked the spark it had when they had first met. He felt saddened at the thought of the pain she must be feeling, she had lost her creator and now the person she had spent centuries with was now gone; Garrett had only the death of his parents and sister to compare with Kate's loss of her sister.

The car began to slow as they pulled into a motel car park. It appeared that they would be staying for the evening, a very human thing to do; not exactly Garrett's taste. The Jeep came to a halt, and the Denali's began to pile out the car; until only Kate and Garrett remained; she sat there for a moment looked towards Garrett before she followed her family out the car. Garrett climbed out the car and followed the family towards the front office- the smell of humans getting stronger as the motel building got closer. Garrett tensed, he was not used to staying in a human establishment over night; but he could manage- just. Eleazar soon returned from the office with a selection of keys, one of which was handed to Kate- who looked at the number before heading off towards the room. Garrett went to follow, but a hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see Tanya's saddened eyes watching him.

"Take care of her" she said with a smile

Garrett nodded "I will"

She smiled a little as he turned and followed Katrina to the room- she had already gone in and left the door slightly a jar. Peering in he saw her perched on the edge of the bed- staring blankly at the hideous carpeted floor. As he entered and closed the door, Kate head snapped up to look towards him; her eyes were hurt, and anger sparked within.

"I wanted be alone." She spoke sadly- looking downwards

Garrett approached and sat beside her "I wanted to make sure you were okay…"

"Yes, because I haven't just lost my sister!" she snapped

"Kate…" Garrett spoke quietly

"No!" she cried, tearlessly, "I am not a child!"

"Katrina…." He spoke more comfortingly, reaching for her hand only to be shocked gently away.

Kate shook her head as she sobbed- her body shaking with each cry of pain. Garrett gently snaked his arms round her and pulled the blonde into his arms as she cried. It ached him to see her sad, he loved her true personality but her sister's death had locked the spark within her away. They both sat there for some time before they were sitting in silence. Garrett traced little circles on her back, her head rested on his shoulder, her golden hair falling over her face; her hand holding his spare one- her elegant fingers entwining with his own. She slowly looked up at him, before she pressed her lips against his- hard and needful; she wanted him, Garrett wanted her too but not like this. He gently pushed her away- she appeared hurt and confused.

"Kate…" he spoke softly, holding her back

"I…don't understand" she tilted her head to the side

"I do want it…believe me, but not like this…I don't want it to just because we're alone together… I want it to mean something. I love you but I don't want to be hurt when you don't love me back…"

It took a moment for Garrett to realize what he said, and why Kate was staring at him so oddly. It was a mix of shock and joy at the same time. Both were speechless, unable to say anything; the silence remained for a few more moments before it was Kate's turn to speak.

"I love you too…"


End file.
